Aisuru Moderu
by TsukiNova
Summary: It's beauty that captures your attention, and personality that captures your heart.   MarthxPit AND IkexLink :
1. Chapter 1

(Just as a heads up, every chapter is in the perspective of a different character. :3 Enjoy.)

-Jeimii-kun

* * *

><p>"You look wonderful...now, strike a random pose."<p>

"_Very _sexy! Be a little bit more nonchalant, though. Soften your features."

"Now, tilt your head up..."

"A little to the left, babe..." I tilted my head to the left as Marth had instructed. My entire body was sore from all this damn _modeling _the prince was having me do, but I did love him, so I decided not to stop. He trotted over to me, cerulean blue locks bouncing in the cute way that they always do. "Is there any way you can fluff up your wings a bit? Maybe spread them out full-span?" I nodded, opening my curled wings behind me and being careful not to flinch otherwise.

The pretty young man took a few steps back, admiring my form. "Oh, you look perfect!" He cried, clapping his gloved hands together. "Link!" He turned his head, calling the archer's name into the other room of the studio. "Yes?" The blonde answered, jogging in and standing next to my prince. "Doesn't he look just beautiful?" Marth said breathlessly. Link smiled. "Of course." He came over to me, placing a proud hand on my shoulder. "He _always _looks beautiful." I blushed, but Marth fumed. "Watch yourself, pretty boy."He snapped.

All this attention was giving me confidence. Link wasn't very difficult to please, but my boyfriend was a perfectionist; he couldn't help it. Although he always admired me, I still thought I could be better.

_Just for him._

"You really should be a model." Link suggested. "You're nearly perfect...I wish I was you, Marth." "Well, you're not! So hands..._off." _The prince politely removed the swordsman's hand from my shoulder. "Will you two stop fussing over me already?" I laughed, still not moving from my pose. "I'm not that handsome, Bunny." "Yes you are..." Marth said, pecking me on the cheek. "You're gorgeous. And Link is right; you should do more modeling. But I think that's enough for today. Let me just take a few photos, and don't you move!" Marth sprinted to his camera some feet away from where I stood. "Try to look carefree...smile!" I smiled like he told me to.

_And it wasn't false._

* * *

><p>The next morning began with training at the gym for my next match, something which I wasn't particularly fond of. I'm not necessarily the type to be self-conscious; however, I don't think I'm very muscular at all, and working out seems to get me nowhere. Marth thinks he has the same problem; he always thinks he has a problem. His figure and face are perfect, which is why I always tell him <em>he <em>should be the one modeling, not the one behind the camera, but he insists that I am beautiful and that he has a talent for photography (he really does, don't get me wrong.).

Link, the third piece of our trio, has decided to one day become a model as well, so he accompanies Marth and I to our studio in a spare room in the mansion. He has women practically dropping to the floor at the first sight of him, which I think he would like, except for the fact that he is also into boys and is currently in a relationship with Ike. They're near inseparable, which is a wonder considering how shy Link is. But it seems that everyone in the mansion can't help but love him.

So, as I sat in the gym thinking about my friends and boyfriend, my mind eventually drifted back to the fact that I had done at least twenty sit-ups by now without even thinking about it.

_I was satisfied._

I left the gym that morning with Marth, feeling better than ever.

We headed to our room later that day after my match, the two of us crashing on the plush bed in exhaustion; him from cheering me on so much, me from fighting so hard. Apparently both of those acts had paid off. I won the match against Lucario, a rather strong member in our gaggle of brawlers. But now was _our _time to relax. I climbed onto the mattress, curled my wings behind me, and watched as Marth laid down close to me. "Fighting can sure take a lot out of you..." He sighed. I nodded. "But at least now we can..." -I wrapped my arm around his waist, gently pulling him closer- "...have some quality time." He smiled, kissing me.

His kiss was sweet, gentle. Softly I gripped the nape of his neck, working my lips against his. I loved kissing Marth. He was passionate, putting his soul into the amorous act. He had a natural taste too, a sweet flavor on his tongue and in his mouth. He never chewed gum; he thinks it ruins your teeth, which is absolutely false unless you chew too much of it.

_As much as he cares about his appearance, he should be the one modeling. Another fact to support my cause._

He shouldn't have cared about his looks, however. He was absolutely gorgeous; silky, thick indigo locks, azure eyes, full lips...and his body was practically chiseled by the freaking goddess herself. And _that_ was a pet peeve of mine; people who look thatgood don't realize their own beauty. Or at least, Marth didn't. He wasn't the stuck-up young man that some people made him out to be. He was precious.

The kiss progressed, becoming deeper until he was on top of me and both of us were gasping for air. "The door's...open..." Marth breathed. "...And?" I said. "Close it. This is gonna get good." He smiled mischievously, and I closed said door and plopped back onto the bed. "Now...where were we?"

* * *

><p>Quality time with my boyfriend is something I love, but I always make room for time with my <em>regular <em>friends, too. At dinner that evening I sat with Link in the cafeteria rather than my usual spot next to Marth. We talked about random things: how my wings molted every year and how Link transformed into a wolf every full moon, funny or weird things that happened to us back in our homelands, our boyfriends, modeling, and other small talk until we were both finished with our dinner. Chatting wih Link a bit rare; he's quite shy. But he has a big heart and he's really sweet and funny...I think talking with him made me realize why Ike found him so enchanting.

Not to mention that he's very pretty. I didn't like to "check out" other people, because in my opinion Marth is the most beautiful person I've ever met, but Link is pretty damn close.

_His eyes are to die for...so pretty and shimmering...and his hair is really soft-looking..._

We finished dinner and I parted ways with Link, heading towards the elevator to reach my room on the second third floor of the mansion. I arrived there within minutes, stepping into the comfy dwelling and shutting the door behind me, absent-mindedly noting that Marth wasn't there. But what did catch my eye was a note, fastened to my vanity with a peice Scotch tape. I went over to look at it, reading in the words carefully:

Pit,

Meet me in the courtyard under the tree nearest to the fountain...you know, the one with the bench next to it. I'll be waiting :)

-Bunny

I smiled, remembering the pet name I sometimes called my boyfriend. He loved it when I called him that. He probably put the note there earlier, before we went to dinner; he told me to go on ahead without him and that he'd be down in a minute. I checked myself in my vanity's mirror (as a model, it was sort of instinctive..) and headed back downstairs and out to the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, Ike isn't the type to be all romantic, but _I _am, and I know what he likes. So for our anniversary, which was celebrated by my best friends Pit and Marth as well as a few other smashers, he had asked one special thing of me; something completely absurd and embarrassing, but something that I complied to since I love him as much as I do.

The question was asked by him after dinner in our bedroom: "Will you wear this?" My love was dangling a frilly, traditional black-and white maid outfit in front of my face. I was disgusted, although the outfit was _freaking adorable_. "No!" I squeaked, surprised at my own voice. "There is ABSOLUTELY no way I am wearing _that. _I do NOT cross-dress, and you know it."

He pouted, the expression melting my heart. "But Link...it would look so cute on you, babe. And it's only _us._ No one will ever know..." I had to give in- the teeniest smirk played on my lips as I sighed. "Fine..." I groaned. He gasped softly. "Really?" "_Yes._" So I went into the bathroom for a few minutes and came out wearing the dress, headband, tights, and stilettos; the whole nine yards, feeling more stupid than I ever have. "Oh...my...god!" Ike nearly squealed like a fangirl. "You look so..._adorable!"_

_Never again. Never, ever again._

"_Wait. _You're missing something..." His gaze wandered over to the nightstand on the left side of our bed. Lying on the wooden surface was what looked like... "A G-string thong." I mumbled. "Yep!" Ike smiled. The panties were black lace, matching the _still ridiculous _outfit I was already wearing.

_Sigh._

I don't give in very easily, but I had to do this. It was for our anniversary; and anything that made my seme happy made me happy. So, I wore the panties but little did I know that they wouldn't be on for long...

Ike grabbed my shoulders, pushing me onto the bed and climbing on top of me, straddling my hips. "Ike, what the hell-" "-Shhh..." He whispered, pressing his lips against my collarbone and nipping at the tender skin there. I let a soft whimper escape as he dragged the crown of his tongue across the bone, then moved his lips gradually up to my cheek and kissed me. From there I guessed he would move to my mouth, but instead, he began kissing my ear; he knew that was the most sensitive part of me. His teeth tugged at my earlobe as he began disrobing me, beginning at the buttons on my dress.

"Nnnn..." I moaned softly. "I'm sorry, Link...but...I have to have you...right now..." He sighed, hot breath condensing on my neck. "Go...go right ahead...babe..." I smiled. This could be fun after all...

* * *

><p><em>BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP-<em>

_SLAM._

_Groan..._

I smacked my alarm clock, shutting off the annoying noise. It was amplified multiple times with my sensitive ears; sometimes the attribute was a blessing and other times it was a curse, like now.

It was six o'clock in the morning. And believe me, I wasn't ready to get up. "Nnngh..." I heard a soft noise from my lover beside me, who's arm was wonderfully twined around my naked waist. "...what was that, babe?" He asked. "Alarm clock. It's time to get up." He groaned the same way I had less than a few seconds ago. "I know, I know...I'm not thrilled about it either." I admitted. He pulled me closer, pecking my shoulder with warm lips...

Just like last night.

The most wonderful night I've had in a while, and we did it all. Upside down, backwards, forwards, lying down, sitting up, against the wall, on the floor...he made me feel as submissive as ever, but _dear goddesses _did I enjoy it. We were up way past midnight, and someone even came and knocked on our door to ask if we were okay. We both laughed and told them we were just fine...more than fine, actually, and we continued on until the early hours of the morning.

Which was why we didn't want to get up right now.

But we had to, and we did. Both of us had a tournament today. I got out of bed lazily, looking for my traditional garb that I would be wearing during the fight, and as soon as I did I felt two strong arms embrace my naked form gently. "Thank you for last night, babydoll." Ike whispered next to my ear, kissing the tip of it lightly. I smiled. "No...thank you." He graced the air with a handsome giggle at my words, and we both got dressed eventually.

* * *

><p>I did more modeling with Marth and Pit today after my match, having to sport a pretty autumn outfit: brown boots with a strip of fur around the top, skin-tight jeans tucked into the boots, a loose, striped shirt and a brown cardigan overtop with a light-tan scarf draped around my neck. It was comfortable, and both my friends said I looked absolutely adorable in it. Marth had gotten the green screen set up and chose a regular white background for me to pose against. Pit had modeled first yesterday and I had to watch, so today was my day to go first.<p>

And so, Marth began by giving me one idea and letting me go from there with my posing. Now, I'm not quite sure why he did this; usually he would tell me how to pose and where to stand, how my posture would look and how to carry myself. He wasn't bossy by any means; he just has a lot of ideas and is eager to express them. I personally think his ideas are great.

I got in front of the geen screen (or white screen, in this case) and tried to think of a pose to do. The prince wanted me to look natural and not like I'm posing, so I figured I would get into a sort of relaxed posture; crossing my arms, looking away with an expression on my face that told people my mind was drifting off. Looking away from the camera gives a good impression that the person isn't posing, or at least that's what Pit told me he learned from his boyfriend.

"Very nice." Marth added, leaning down a little to operate his large camera. "I'm getting a good vibe from that pose, Link...keep it up."

_Well, I'm doing good so far..._

I tried a few more similar poses, and Marth approved them all, being sure to take lots of pictures. When we were done, he let Pit model next. His outfit was also very pretty; auburn, suede ankle boots with tan fur lining the inside, dark skinny jeans, an auburn, long-sleeved shirt with lace of the same color on the bottom and a beige scarf almost like mine. All of clothes had special slits in the back for his large, snowy white wings, which Marth and I insisted made every photo of him look at least forty percent better. Pit said that like _my _twospecial attributes (my pointed ears and the Triforce birthmark on my left hand), the wings could be a blessing and a curse. They allowed him to fly and were also very pretty, which was a good thing; but they could get awkward and uncomforable sometimes. He had never broken a wing before, but he sprained the muscle between the two of them from flying too much during a tournament.

After Pit was finished modeling, we realised that it was already around lunch time, so we headed to the dining hall to get some food.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter could get interesting... :P**

**I wouldn't get used to all the mushy lovey-dovey-ness (way to make up my own word XD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>During lunch while sitting at a table next to my winged boyfriend, Peach and Zelda, and the blonde bounty hunter Samus, I spotted Ike and Link three tables away from us.<p>

They seemed cheerful as they ate their food and talked over random matters like everyone else, especially Link; most likely due to what they were doing last night. I heard noises coming from their room late at night and into the early hours of the morning before the sun had even risen; and they kept me from getting the beauty sleep that I needed.

_But it was gratifying. _

The...'suggestive'...noises that I was hearing were, sadly, a complete turn on for me. The moans and cries of bliss penetrated through the walls of two rooms before me, which was probably why Samus and Mario looked so sleep-deprived this morning.

And I was no different.

**-Flashback: Last Night-**

"_Ohhhh! Yes, IKE! Hnnn...Yes...ahh!"_

_I groaned as I pulled my pillow over my head, trying to block out the excessive noise. Pit groaned next to me as well, snuggling closer into my arms. _

"_H-Haa...Link...!"_

_Pit's snowy wings wrapped around me, enclosing both of us in a gentle embrace. He sighed softly. We were close enough so that I could feel his heart beating gently, a soothing pulse that lulled me-_

"_IKEEE!"_

_Damn it._

_I slipped out of his embrace slowly. Tiptoeing out the door in my pajamas and being careful not to wake my sleeping angel, I crept down the hall until I reached the source of the noise; Ike and Link's room. I knocked firmly, rolling my eyes as they grew silent with the exception of a little, barely audible peep from Link."O-One second..." Ike called. I heard footsteps in the room and then a bang .The mercenary hissed, and then I made out a soft "Are you alright?" from Link ._

_Finally Ike opened the door with a blanket around his waist._

_ "Marth?" He asked. "What are you doing up so late?" I sighed. "I'm up because of you two." He gave a nervous chuckle."You're actually not that loud, but I think you might wanna put a hand over Link's mouth when he's -" "-Yeah." he interjected. " Sorry...we'll keep it down ." I smirked slightly. "Thanks." _

_-_**Flashback End-**

Needless to say, they did quiet down, and I slept a little better that night. Hell, I slept better than a cat on Ambien until Pit woke me up to tell me that he heard more noise coming from their room. Soon after, we heard a harsh yell of "SHUT. UP!" from the room across the hallway, and they went back to silence. At the moment, I continued eating lunch with my friends, chatting about recent matches and such. Apparently Pikachu, Sonic, Peach and Ikehad a match right after lunch, so they ate quickly and soon after we all departed towards the stadium.

* * *

><p>Pit and I found seats near the middle row in the sets of chairs lining the stadium. The noise was relentless, the roar of the crowd of spectators and smashers alike sounding in my ears. The weather was beautiful; it <em>was <em>the middle of autumn, after all. The air smelled of weapon oil and smoke from previous brawls mixed with fresh air carried by the fall breeze; an odd but pleasing combination. It reminded me of my home in Altea; the battles I had faced and my army. "Marth!" Pit yelled over the crowd. "The match's about to start!"

I looked up to the floating platform at his words. All four brawlers were in their fighting stances, anxious to begin. Peach smoothed her hair and her pink dress, a confident smile playing on her her young face. An electric spark bounced from Pikachu's red cheeks,and he squeaked excitedly. Sonic hiked up his boots, throwing a determined grin at the crowd. Ike spun his sword Ragnell confidently. He turned, crimson cape fluttering behind him, and winked at the blonde Hylian behind me; Link grinned from ear to pointed ear, blue eyes shimmering in the bright sunlight. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Ike smiled back at him.

_So cute..._

Suddenly, the crowd's noise died down slightly as a booming voice sounded.

_Three, two, one, GO!_

All four fighters leapt into action at once. Ike backflipped through the air, swinging his golden blade down onto the unsuspecting Sonic, who caught the move out of the corner of his eye and bolted at...well..._sonic _speed. Pikachu squeaked a portion of his own name "Pika!", summoning a fierce bolt of lightning from above and shocking Ike, who trembled momentarily as the effects of the shock stunned him. Princess Zelda winced next to me. "That's gotta hurt." Pit remarked. There was a loud crack as a crate was opened by Peach, and a multitude of items littered the ground.

Behind the smashers, a large screen showed their damage meters each displaying their names, images, and symbols. Ike's damage was at seventy-four percent, Pikachu's at fifty-nine, Peach's at a fairly low forty-nine and Sonic's at fifty-eight.

The match progressed until the last smasher standing was Peach, who we congratulated shortly after the match. Ike had come in second, Pikachu in third and Sonic in fourth, but it was a fun match to watch considering how action-packed and intense it had gotten. Ike suffered a sprained wrist and a few scratches; nothing serious.

_He's so strong..._

_Damn it._

For I had a secret going in my head. Something that I would not tell anyone, something completely confidential. But it was something I had to get off my chest.

I wanted him.

* * *

><p>I talked to Pit later that day, and the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering like they were ready to burst out of me. The cherub was so sweet, so cute...<p>

_It was sickening._

Sickening that I had to do this to him. But every time I stared at the bluenette mercenary, I fell for his undeniable charm and beauty. His deep cobalt eyes, his handsome laugh, his flawless, light skin.

The blonde Hylian always by his side was the only problem, as well as my current boyfriend.

"What do you think?" Pit's melodious voice chirped to me, bringing me out of my momentary train of thought. "Huh...?" I asked dumbly. "I said, what do you think about going out to eat tonight with Ike and Link? Like, a double date?" I frowned. "Pit...there's something I have to talk to you about."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, Marth...you bad boy... XD Someone's about to get DUMPED! poor Pit...everything bad always happens to his poor little angelic soul. *hugs Pit*<strong> 3


	4. Chapter 4

Never in my life have I seen my celestial, winged friend so upset before. He's normally such a happy little thing, always smiling and in a good mood. I witnessed something I've never seen before today; Link and I were heading back from the gym and we passed by Marth's room. We heard what sounded like arguing and yelling coming from behind the door and before we knew it, Pit burst out into the hallway, a flurry of feathers and chocolate-brown hair. He took off down the hallway. I glanced at my boyfriend next to me, but before I could even say anything Link cried "Hey, wait up!" ran after him. I held out a hand, grabbing air instead of what I hoped would be him.

I followed suit until Pit finally dropped in front of the stairs, Link kneeling down next to him.

_Is he...crying?_

Indeed he was; the little angel was trembling, face buried in his hands as hot tears trickled down his face. He sobbed softly. Link's expression went from confused to horrified. "What happened, love...?" He wrapped his arms around Pit, hugging him gently. The brunette didn't answer. He leaned into Link's warm embrace, and they sat there on the bottom stair in that exact position for at least two minutes before he finally calmed down.

"Marth..." He whimpered softly, mumbling into his blonde friend's shirt. I stood there, watching them. Link glanced up at me.

_I couldn't read his expression._

Pit's ivory wings trembled as he stood up, backing away slowly. "Link...I can't..." He mumbled again, a hurt look in his wide lavender eyes, and he bolted up the stairs. This time, my love didn't follow. He stared at the angel's retreating back, a blank look in his eyes.

"Marth..." He repeated. "_What about Marth_...?"

He rose quickly and grabbed my hand, yanking me along with him as he ran back down the hallway. We stopped at the door of the indigo-haired prince who's name he so thoughtfully murmured...

"Who is it...?" A miserable-sounding voice answered to Link's knock on the wooden door. "It's me. Link." "And Ike." I added, although I wasn't quite sure why. "Umm..." Marth sounded uneasy. "Give me a second. Please." He added. Link rolled his eyes. Marth finally opened the door, and although his face wasn't wet, he looked as though he'd been crying just as hard as Pit. "Hi." He stated simply. I nodded and Link returned the greeting. "What's wrong with Pit?" I asked. Marth suddenly looked slightly pale.

"...Marth?"

"_Are you alright?"_

"Oh, Ike..." He flung himself upon me, trembling. Link shot me a look that said, "It's your turn to comfort." I uneasily and semi-awkwardly hugged him."What's wrong...?" "It's Pit..." He murmered. "He dumped me and ran out crying, because he was too scared and ashamed to see my reaction..." I was horrified, and Link looked just plain confused, eyebrows furrowed and blue orbs slowly gazing in my direction.

_He was expecting Pit to be the one getting rejected..._

"I d-don't even know w-why..." The swordsman continued, salty tears wetting my arm as he leaned his face against it. "...He just told me that he couldn't be with me a-anymore...and I tried to ask why, but he left and s-slammed the door behind him." Link and I could only stare at each other, not knowing how to react. Finally, I spoke up. "That's horrible, Marth...are you gonna be okay?" I asked softly. He tilted his head up to look at me, pain and sadness filling his eyes.

_Poor thing..._

He nodded a "yes" in answer to my hesitant question, slowly pulling away from me. "If you need _anything..._" I told him, "You just ask, okay? We're both here for you." "Thanks...it means a lot..._but nothing can repair my heart_..." He breathed the last few words silently, looking as though he might cry again. His lips quivered into half a melancholy smile. "No problem...do you still wanna go to that cafe down the street tonight with Link and I? It'll get your mind off of it." Link nodded in agreement, the words perking the swordsman up a little. "Sure." Marth wiped his flushed face with his hand, erasing the lingering tears there and fluttering his thick, dark blue-almost-black lashes. "I'll see you guys later..."

* * *

><p>Dinner was horrible.<p>

_Ho-rri-ble._

I felt bad for Marth the entire time, and it was awkward for Link (he's such a sweetheart, but he's not very skilled with trying comforting people.). All the prince talked about was Pit.

_Pit, Pit, Pit, Pit, Pit, _

Nonstop. Not that I could blame him. But if it were me, I would've forgotten about the feathery bastard in a few hours. He dumped my Altean friend like a batch of rubbish...or so I heard. Something in the back of my mind, an aggravating little voice that I didn't recognize nor wanted to recognize, telling me that something in those watery eyes and melancholy stares was inaccurate. I didn't believe my conscience, but there was a strong feeling of falseness in the prince's composure.

I listened to my friend's conversations and eventually got sick of the gloomy atmosphere, so I interjected upon yet another silence in their ministrations. "How about doing a photoshoot this Saturday?" I blurted, immediatley flushing scarlet at how loud I had said the words.

Link stifled a giggle, comfortingly squeezing the hand rested on my lap. "Sounds good to me. What about you?" He locked eyes with his highness. "Sure." There was another silence and the sapphire-haired teen spoke again, this time with more hope in his voice. "Listen...I want to thank you guys for everything you've done for me. You've helped me a lot...and I feel much better knowing I have friends to comfort me."

He gave a small smile, and Link glanced at me, though I'm still not sure why. "You're welcome, hun. It makes me feel better knowing we can help." "Yeah." I added feebly, nodding. The waiter arrived, a short man of about 30 with shaggy, brown hair and a bland, black and white outfit.

"Are we having any dessert tonight?" He asked. We looked around at each other, and all three of us sort of read each other's minds, hopeful grins appearing on our faces. I answered his question with a chuckle. "Definitely."GT

The three of us went home that night with a new light on the situation. But still, that voice lingered in my head...

* * *

><p>The icy December air was settling in the chilly studio, and Marth had almost been able to effectively forget about the event that occured yesterday and replace it with his work. His camera acted as an "anti-drug" and helped keep his mind off the situation so that it wouldn't be as heartbreaking. And still the little voice of my conscience told me that he was forgetting <em>too <em>fast, as if he didn't care whether or not the angel was in his life. At the end of the photoshoot, for some reason, Marth quietly asked me to stay behind for a minute. Link was already grabbing my hand to casually lead me out the door, but I stopped him.

"You go on ahead, babe. I'll stay here." Link took a moment to look a little befuddled before replying with "Okay..." and leaving the two of us alone.

"Can you do me a favor?" Marth asked, once the Hylian was out of earshot. "Depends." I shrugged. "Could you...possibly do a one-on-one photoshoot? Just me and you? I know it sounds weird, but...would you?" I admit, I was a little surprised at the request and unsure if I would upset my sensitive blonde lover in the process, but I complied. "I guess. Sounds harmless to me."

_Sounds harmless to me...? _

* * *

><p><em>(Marth P.O.V...)<br>_

We were half-way through the one-on-one photoshoot that I planned last week, and it was going exactly the way I wanted it to go; Ike trusted me. First step, check. Second step: fix him a..."drink".

"You look tired..." I chided, standing up from my camera. "I can get you some water if you want?" "That'd be great...thanks." Ike comfirmed with a smile, relaxing from his pose. I nodded and left toward the kitchen, shutting the door behind me to make sure he wasn't snooping. I got him his water, but with an added mix. I took out a small bottle from the medicine cabinet and poured nearly half its contents into the clear glass, mixing it with a spoon.

_Aphrodisiac._

Enough to make him want me. _Badly. _I returned to him with a hopefully not-too-fake smile, and he drank down some of the glass, leaving about a quarter of it left. Within about fifteen minutes, I could see a change. His eyes were noticibly a darker blue, and he seemed hotter, which gave him another reason to drink the last few drops of the water concoction. "Here..." I smirked, getting a little too close to him and fingering the buttons on his shirt. "Maybe this'll help you cool down a little." I began unbuttoning his shirt and let out a mini-sigh of relief at the fact that he didn't protest. His eyes were fixed on mine as I stripped him of his shirt.

"What're you doing?" He drawled, placing a hand on mine. There was a silence as I didn't know how to answer. "You know, Marth, I'm just realizing how..." He pulled me closer. "...strikingly handsome you are. Maybe I could see you with your shirt off too..." He kissed the top of my head.

_Yes. Yes, yes, yessss. I can see where this is going._


	5. Chapter 5

Ike didn't come back to our room last night.

_It worried me._

I don't like to worry, but it vexed me so that the first thing I did when I opened my eyes this morning was put on some clothes and go to the studio. I wasn't angry; I never get angry. I was just a little...befuddled. I apprehensively knocked on the door and there was no answer, but I could have sworn I heard a muffled curse behind the insulation-filled walls. "It's Link...I'm coming in." I opened the door and found a rather nervous-looking Marth toying with his camera. "O-Oh...hiya, Link..." He stuttered, looking up from whatever he was fidgeting with. "Hey...have you seen Ike?" "Oh yeah...he got so tired last night that he...um...he fell asleep! A-And I didn't want to be rude, so I left him sleeping on the couch and didn't wake him after all. He went downstairs to breakfast this morning." "Oh. Okay...?" I forced myself to believe him and turned around, heading back towards the door.

"Heyy...that was something last night, huh?"

_That was Ike's voice..._

I turned around and nearly fainted when I saw the scene before me. "Ike?" I shrieked. He was completely naked except for the bandana around his head. His arm was halfway wrapped around Marth's shoulderblades, and both of them were now staring like deer caught in a car's headlights.

"What in the _fuck _is this?" I cried, shakily placing a hand on my chest. "Y-you said...you said he was-" "-Link...I can explain." "NO YOU CAN'T!" I hollered, a first for me since I was normally pretty shy. Ike's hand was censoring his manhood, and he was trembling a little as Marth tried to find an excuse. I was livid. "You...y-you _slept _with him, didn't you?" Ike didn't flinch. "DIDN'T YOU?" I raised my voice, a little surprised at my tone. The mercenary looked ashamed and shifted his indigo eyes away from mine. "Link...sweetheart...I am so, so sorry..." By now, my eyes were watering with hot tears. "_How could you, Ike...? I thought you loved me?" _My voice cracked a little as I completely broke down, grabbing the door knob and exiting, slamming the wooden device behind me.

I ran down the hallway, ignoring the smashers that stood to the side, confused.

_How could they betray me like this...? How could they?_

I ran out into the courtyard, down the street and furiously wiping tears from my blue eyes. I ran until I couldn't run anymore and I realized that it was snowing pretty hard, and I was in jeans and a tank-top. I took a moment to look around me and saw a few signs.

_Salon de Skyworld, Hyrule Cafe, Mushroom Outfitters..._

_Tavern. A tavern, huh? Sounds like the place for me._

* * *

><p><em>(Ike P.O.V)<em>

_I felt horrible._

Horrible enough to go out into the freezing cold to look for Link after I heard from Peach, who had seen him bolt out the door without a word.

I looked near his favorite stores and shops, near the snow-blanketed park, near the cafe-

-That was it.

There was a figure huddled up on a bench near the exact cafe that we went to the night Pit dumped Marth. He was curled up, hugging his knees to his chest. He wore a forest green tank top and faded skinny jeans, and a matching green cap. As soon as I saw that hat, I knew who he was.

I walked sheepishly over to him, noticing upon closer inspection that he was, in fact, crying. Sobbing, actually. I had never seen Link cry before. Ever. He was shivering violently in the snowstorm, and as soon as he heard the crunching my boots made in the snow as I approached him, his head jerked up. He stared broken-heartedly at me, tears streaking his face.

All of a sudden, I learned how to _comfort_.

I thought he would struggle or yell at me again, but instead he just stayed still as I wrapped him in the coat I had brought and gently picked him up bridal-style in my arms. The hazy scent of alcohol was on his breath, and by the time we were halfway back to the mansion, he was unconscious. People stared at me as I passed by; I can't say I blamed them. Link was sleeping, drunk, and about to freeze to death if it weren't for the coat I had wrapped around him.

_It pained me to see him like this._

I brought him back to the mansion and upstairs into my room. I stripped him of his soaking wet clothes and replaced them with some warm ones that happened to be fresh from the dryer. I tucked the comforter around his still-trembling body and kissed his hair, feeling utterly destroyed, ashamed, and sick to my stomach.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night I felt him toss and turn and whimper next to me, and I turned on the light to see what was the matter.<em> "...Link?" <em>I groaned. His face was flushed and glimmering with sweat, his dirty-blonde locks stuck to his forehead. He had the blankets pulled up to his chin and although he looked hot, he was shivering. I placed the back of my hand on his forehead and sure enough, he was burning up.

_The poor thing was sick as could be..._

This only made me feel more sorry for him. I woke him up and as soon as he saw me, he looked bewildered. "Don't try to protest." I told him, looking thoughtfully down at him. "Looks like you have pneumonia from being in the cold so long." He didn't respond verbally, only turned over onto his side and nodded.

I took his temperature (he had a little bit of a high fever) and he took off his shirt and some of the blankets despite how cold he felt, although he wasn't cold at all. I got a washcloth soaked with cold water and wrung out, then placed it on his forehead. He looked miserable, lying there like he was. I sat down next to him in bed and turned out the light once his fever had calmed a little. I gently kissed his forehead. He didn't move. "I feel horrible, Link...that thing I did with Marth didn't mean anything. I don't even remember half of what happened..." I bit my lip, waiting for his response. He turned over, hurt evident in his big cerulean eyes. "Do you mean it?" He whispered. "I mean it. I promise, Link...I promise." I replied. I sincerely meant it. "I forgive you." "You do?" "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

"I talked to Ike."

"You did."

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"He asked why _I _broke up with _you_. That isn't how it went, is it, Marth?"

"No..."

"THEN WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?" I barked, seething with rage. His highness shrunk back a little as I glared at him. "I'm s-sorry..." "AND THEN YOU SCREWED HIM?" "It wasn't like that, Pit-" "-THE HELL IT WASN'T! Who the do you think you are, Marth? I thought it was me! I actually sat in my room crying myself to sleep over a pathetic liar like you? I feel like an idiot, but you know who's the idiot here?" He was silent. "You. You are the idiot. You a lying, man-stealing little brat!" "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" I nearly punched him in the face. "You're no prince, Marth, so I suggest you get off your god damn high horse before I throw you off myself."

"I said I was sorry. You need to accept my apology and calm the fuck down..." "You're sorry, huh. Sorry? That definitely makes up for everything. It makes up for treating me like garbage, lying to your friends, having sex with Ikeand trying to reel me back into your stupid-ass plans like nothing ever happened. It makes up for ruining the lives of people who trusted you the most, not to mention bedding Link for the next week because he nearly killed himself going out into the freezing cold without the proper attire-"

"-That wasn't my fault! He made that decision." "He wouldn't have made it if he didn't see you and Ike where neither of us thought you might be! Just...just STOP ARGUING WITH ME!" I barked, beginning to get a pulsing headache. "Fine. But just remember that I apologized and that you didn't accept it, even though I tried to prove that I gave a shit about you three."

I was too tired to come up with a comeback. I mentally flipped him the bird and left the studio, slamming shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p>"Hey...how've you been doing?" "Better, I guess..." Link sniffled. "Ike and I made up, although I still think I should've given it some time..." "Maybe. But what matters is the fact that everything'll be okay once we get some stuff straightened up. And guess who made you home-made soup?" "...I dunno, who?" "Starts with a 'Z'..." "Zelda?" "Yep! She couldn't be here because she had things to attend to back in Hyrule. Nothing bad, of course. She just felt she needed a vacation. But anyway, she made you pumpkin soup...your favorite, right? She told me it was from the pumpkins in Ordon...wherever that is." "That's my hometown!" Link beamed, delighted. "That's so sweet of her...I'll thank her when she gets back...but that's sorta odd that she'd want to leave right now. I wonder why she needed a vacation?" I nodded absent-mindedly, thinking about how I was going to tell him that I talked to Marth, but I realized that that was one fact I probably shouldn't bring up. It was probably the last thing he wanted to hear about, and it was the last thing I wanted to hear about as well.<p>

"...Right?" "Huh? I'm sorry...my mind was wandering." I gave a chuckle. He sniffled with a smile. "It's okay." I was just starting to notice how nasal-y he sounded because of his sickness. Apparently Ike almost had to take him to the hospital because of his hundred-and-four degree fever, but it broke later that night and came back a few hours after, less threatening. Link accepted his apology. I forgot about my theory that bringing it up would upset his sensitive heart, and asked him. "Why did you accept Ike's apology anyway?" He was blank for a second, cobalt eyes drifting upward as he pondered the answer. "To be honest, I'm not exactly sure. He just seemed so...sincere. He sounded like he really meant what he was saying when he apologized...and I know it wasn't just because I was tired." He gave a half-smile_._

_Sometimes I wish I was as strong as him..._

I nodded, fidgeting with my feathers of my right wing that curled around and barely skimmed my outer thigh. "Hey Pit, doesn't your match start in five minutes?" The statement paused my fidgeting, and made me jerk back to reality. "It does, doesn't it? Oh, crap...I better hurry...hope you feel better, Link!" I handed him the tubberware container of the Ordon pumpkin soup and waved a goodbye, which he returned with the same gesture as I power-walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mmkay, new chapter~! Thanks to Urufumaru for spurrin' me on, and as a reward, here's your lemon**** :D As always, I appriciate _all _my reviews. Keep em' coming! Love you guyss.**

-Tsuki

* * *

><p>None of us were talking <em>to <em>Marth, but word spread through the princess of gossip (Peach) about the whole incident. After all, she had witnessed some of it, even if she wasn't sure what was happening. And thus, half the mansion wound up talking _about _Marth.

I didn't feel bad. Nasty rumors were being spread at this point, some about Ike. Some said he unwillingly slept with the prince and was too scared to admit it. But I knew better. He would tell me about something like that...I know he would. We're too close for him to keep things like that from me, no matter what it is. Some who hadn't heard the rumors were bombarding me with questions...

_"Why did you leave like that?"_

_"Did Ike cheat on you?"_

_"Why were you sick?"_

I answered them as nicely as possible, not used to getting so much attention, I'll admit.

All of our modeling sessions had been canceled. I missed it...but I didn't know if I could do it ever again. Without a photographer, as much as it hurts to say this- we're pretty much doomed.

But when I awoke this morning we had some pretty rough make-up sex, because I had made the mistake of telling Ike I was completely recovered (which I was) and he took that as an invitation to do me.

I had barely opened my eyes before I felt his lips on my cheek, and I peeked up from the comforters and realized it was snowing, the whole outside of the mansion blanketed in pristine white. No match today, I thought happily as he kissed down my shoulder, teasing my nipple with his index finger.

I whimper. The air outside of my warm bed was _cold. _I slipped back underneath and he followed, crawling on top of me and continuing to kiss me, this time on my mouth. My hands crept across his back and toyed with the soft hair on the nape of his neck, poking my tongue sheepishly into his mouth. He caressed it with his own.

All of a sudden I moaned. His hand was down my silken green boxer shorts, fondling my arousal. "_IIIIIke..." _I whined, breaking the kiss. My hips pressed against his fingers, _goddesses _those lovely fingers stroking and kneading. "_Yes...yes, Ike..." _I felt my shorts taken off, slid down my aching thighs. He removed his fingers and slid them into my mouth. I sucked, remembering the taste of his skin as I grew more and more awake..._in more than one way. _He spread my entrance with his left fingers and probed inside with two of his newly saliva-coated right fingers.

I was used to the small, sharp pain by now. It wasn't actually pain...more uncomfortable than in pain. But when the tips of his fingers stroked my inner walls, I whimpered in pleasure. "God, your always so damn _tight..._" "I-Is that a complaint...?" I chuckled, betwixt a soft moan. "No...of course not. It makes it all the more pleasurable that way."

..._Goddess, I loved that silky, sexy, manly voice he was using. So much different than mine. I sounded like...like a girl. _

I squeaked in that feminine voice of mine as he scissored his fingers, spreading my entrance a little wider. Then he slid them out and kissed me passionately again, splaying my legs to wrap around his waist. "_You don't have to start out slow, mmkay?" _I giggled. "_Kay...hold on tight then. No pun intended." _He whispered, pushing in slowly and then unexpectedly pulling out nearly all the way. I moaned.

_Goddess, the more you neglect sex, the better it feels when you go back to it..._

"Ikeeee...I love you..."

"Love you too...I'm sorry..." He admitted. He was repeating his movements vigorously, pumping his hips. Through my moans and panting, I managed to whimper, "It's...okay. .Now quit...talking...and make...m-make love to me..." He placed a chaste kiss on my brow and went deeper into me. I grew feverish.

"_Mmmn...y-yeahhh...like that..."_

His tongue on my skin..._I missed it. _He brought back the sensation when he sucked on my left nipple, his right hand snaking down to stroke my fully-hardened arousal. I cried out and twisted left, right, arched back...

It was stuffy under the covers. I poked my head out to breathe some fresh air, then ducked back under, burying my fingers in his hair. Ike made me feel...so warm. So loved. But what would've possessed him to-

"_Ahh!"_

I suddenly yelped as he hit my sweet spot, shaking me out of my thoughts. I decided, through my hazy mind, that it was for the better. The mere thought of my Ikey sleeping with...with that foul prince, it made me sick. My love was pressing his chest against mine, sliding up and down. I began to thrust my hips against his hand, tilting back my head to moan with bliss.

"

How're you...doing...? A-Almost..." "...Y-yeah... me too..." I replied breathily. Now with every thrust to my prostate I let out a tiny moan. "_Ohhh, yeahhhhn~" _I ultimately decided that this was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, in this moment. My stomach clenched and I yelled, becoming clumsy with my thrusts as I reached perfect orgasm.

_Perfect..._

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh~!" "Link...ahhgnnn..."_

_His voice...it was too much..._

I began to cry a little. I'm still not sure why. Maybe it was just because I was a little tired, maybe it wasn't. But my tired self was telling me that it was because I wasn't truly over him sleeping with Marth.

I calmed down drastically, settling down into my pillow and quickly wiping my tears away. I pulled the covers down, exposing our naked bodies to the air-conditioned bedroom. The soothing morning light glowing from the window hit my lover's cobalt eyes, making them glitter like sapphires. "I love you..."

I couldn't stop telling him that, no matter how hard I tried.


End file.
